Love Love Love
by Sakura1221
Summary: -Songfic- Maka knows that what she's doing wrong, but it's her guilty pleasure. She just hopes Patty doesn't find out. PattyxBlack*Star, implied MaStar.


**MaStar Songfic Oneshot~ I'm actually starting to like this pairing ¬¬ I blame fanfics (?)**

**The song is Love Love Love from Of Monsters and Men**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor the song.**

* * *

Maka sighed as she sat down in a bench with Soul, the crew was currently in a picnic, everyone had a boyfriend or a girlfriend while the blonde Meister remained alone, not because she wanted to, nor because she couldn't get someone to actually fall for her. Believe me, she did, but it will just never happen. Her green eyes were settled in a person, that being Black*Star. One of her best friends.

You see, Black*Star and Patty where dating, Kid and Soul, and Liz and Tsubaki were also dating. Chrona wasn't one to like the idea of being in a relationship (he said he didn't know how to deal with it) and Maka was never one to have a crush on any of the guys nor girls, for she said that love has no boarders. So she could consider herself bisexual.

Though another reason why she prohibited herself to fall in love it was because it would cost her, and it had happened. There was no way to stop it. Her emerald eyes seemed really fixated on the blue haired ninja and with a long sigh she looked somewhere else. She noticed Soul was long gone and was probably somewhere with Kid.

She was a bad person, for she had fallen for Black*Star.

Hard.

Fine, she couldn't help it. Yes, she had the right to fall for Black*Star even though he was dating someone else, the only problem was, that she hated herself for making Black*Star also like her. So now she was wondering, if Black*Star would break up with Patty just to be with her. It probably won't happen though, and as much as she wanted for that to happen. She always came to the thoughts of Patty being upset over their break up while she and Black*Star dated. It would be her fault anyways.

She remembered the day she had committed that one mistake that would surely cost her her friendship with the blonde weapon. It was Black*Star's birthday and he had decided to celebrate it in a pool at Kid's mansion. She remembered how all of them left and left Maka and Black*Star behind, for none of them wanted to go inside. Kid had said they would go buy some drinks since Liz had drank them all. So Black*Star said he would stay in case some burglar decided to rob Kid's Mansion, and so that also ended up having Maka stay to babysit the recently turned eighteen year old monkey.

It first started when Black*Star was bored while Maka read a book. She was wearing a black bikini which was too skimpy in her opinion, but Blair had insisted she wore it. So she did. Black*Star being the one to annoy, wanted to play tag with Maka who calmly refused, giving him her usual attitude, for she was too intrigued in her book to even set it down to play some childish game of tag.

So Black*Star after many failed attempts to get Maka to drop the book, started poking her. Maka decided to ignore him, that was until Black*Star started to poke her everywhere her body wasn't covered with the black material that people called 'bikini'

Maka was a ticklish girl, so when Black*Star poked her stomach she let out a small giggle but quickly replaced that with an annoyed look, setting her book down she glared at Black*Star. "Don't"

Black*Star smirked and poked Maka again, Maka and him had a staring contest that seemed to last forever until Black*Star started to poke her all over her body. Maka tried to evade all of his poke attacks and resulted in her falling on top of him.

Maka's lips touched Black*Star, and both teens only stared at each other wide eyed. But they never separated, instead, Black*Star grabbed Maka by her tiny waist and held her down as he explored every inch of her mouth. Maka tried to protest. But the way he kissed her, the way his fingers trailed down her back, it was intoxicating. And she couldn't get enough.

The tension went building up, every time they were together, they would make excuses just to kiss, Maka knew that Black*Star watched her from afar, she could feel his piercing blue eyes (AN: I know Black*Star's eyes are green, but meh) stare at her from afar. And she liked it that way, for she was more important that anyone in the room.

Everyone knows, Maka and Black*Star know. Everyone except Patty, and it's sad. Because Maka knows it's her fault. Tsubaki was the first one to notice, she had told Maka that all she had to do is forget about Black*Star. He couldn't have both girls, and they both knew who Black*Star preferred. Maka told Black*Star they couldn't keep up with their 'little game' anymore, for Patty would find out sooner or later. And Maka preferred for it to remain in the dark, but Black*Star says he loves her. So Maka doesn't know what to do, because, she tries, she tries, yet he makes it so hard for her to not be in love.

Maybe he wants to make her suffer, but Maka can't let him win. She will stop loving him, even if it breaks his heart, even if it breaks her heart. It doesn't matter as long as Patty doesn't know anything, Maka couldn't even think about Patty knowing the truth. It would be too much.

And it would be her fault, she didn't need that. It would slowly kill her.

Maka smiles contently at herself, lately she has made a great progress at staying away from Black*Star, she pretends nothing has never happened between the two, though it hurts her. Everyone sees it, Black*Star sees it, she needs him just like he needs her. But Maka decides to play dumb, she doesn't want to think about it. But It's slowly eating her inside, she needs to tell Patty. But she can't, because she's afraid.

Black*Star doesn't understand, and he still seeks Maka's attention, it happens when they're in the movies, he often tells her to sit besides him, Patty in his right side and Maka on his left. She can't deny, because Black*Star and her are 'bestfriends' in everyone's eyes. He often plays with her hair, sneaks glances at her and tries to kiss her rosy colored lips, and Maka, well all she can do is remain silent.

She doesn't know how long it would take for the guilt to consume her completely but until it does. She'll let Black*Star enjoy himself.

* * *

**So basically Black*Star and Patty are dating, Maka and Black*Star fell in love. But Maka knows that what she's doing is wrong, and tries to back out. But she finds it's too late know and Black*Star won't give her up. It's only a matter of time before Patty realizes it, and Maka isn't prepared for it.**

**Please Rate, review and favorite if you liked this (crappy) Songfic! ^^**


End file.
